tvpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:CSI: Investigação Criminal
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (br: CSI: Investigação Criminal / pt: CSI: Crime Sob Investigação) é uma popular série dramática norte-americana exibida pelo canal CBS. A série é centrada nas investigações do grupo de cientistas forenses do departamento de criminalística da polícia de Las Vegas, Nevada. Estes cientistas desvendam crimes e mortes em circunstâncias misteriosas e pouco comuns. A série, criada por Anthony E. Zuiker, estreou em outubro de 2000 nos Estados Unidos (em abril de 2001 no Brasil). Foram criados dois spin-offs da série: CSI: Miami e CSI: NY. É a série dramática de maior sucesso nos Estados Unidos. Seus roteiros inteligentes e casos sensacionais fazem com que CSI seja para muitos a melhor série do gênero policial.de fontes? A abertura da décima temporada foi a mais cara da história da TV, custando cerca de 400 mil dólares. Elenco * Gilbert "Gil' Arthur Grissom): (William Petersen): Supervisor noturno da unidade de investigação criminal de Las Vegas. É entomologista forense formado em biologia na Universidade da Califórnia, em Los Angeles (UCLA), sendo especializado na área de insectos. Grissom usava desses artefatos para descobrir, por exemplo, há quanto tempo a vítima morreu. Era um CSI de nível 4. Nasceu a 17 de Agosto de 1956, Conhecido pela sua personalidade muito séria e metódica. Grissom foi criado segundo a religião Católica. No entanto, não é muito crente, acreditando que a religião não é muito útil nos dias de hoje. Aprendeu a Língua de sinais com sua mãe, que era surda, e terá que usá-la quando começar a perder a audição, devido a uma doença ,na qual, há um crescimento na base do estribo, provocando a surdez. Para o público, foi confirmada a existência de um relacionamento com Sara Sidle durante a segunda temporada, quando ele diz a um morador de rua que sua namorada Sara gostaria do cachecol que ele usa e para o resto da equipe durante a sétima temporada, quando Sara é raptada. Pediu-a em casamento na oitava temporada e ela aceitou, porém ela sai da série logo em seguida, despedindo-se dele com um beijo mais que esperado pelos GSR (Grissom Sara Romance). Na nona temporada o personagem deixa o comando do laborátorio e vai atrás de Sara. É mencionado no 10 x 01, quando Sara fala sobre a vida de casada. Um fato curioso é que embora tenha deixado a série, é sempre mencionado como no episódio 10 x 02, em que os CSI's se lembram do caso do juiz Millander ou então no episódio 10 x 23 quando o ´serial killer Nate Haskell diz para Ray: "Onde está aquele outro? O barbudo? Como ele se chamava?" * Catherine Willows (Marg Helgenberger): Analista de marcas de sangue. Também é uma CSI de nível 4. Nasceu a 26 de Março de 1963. Era supervisora noturna durante as quatro primeiras temporadas, assumindo o comando quando Grissom tem de se ausentar e já discutiu várias vezes com ele e com Ecklie quando sentiu a sua autoridade ameaçada. Por várias vezes já pediu promoções ou formas de poder passar mais tempo com a sua filha adolescente. O ex-marido de Catherine, Eddie, e o seu pai, Sam, foram ambos assassinados em episódios do programa. Willows tem um Bacharelato de Ciências em Tecnologia Médica da Universidade de Nevada Las Vegas (UNLV). Ela sustentou-se durante a Universidade trabalhando como dançarina. Esta personagem é baseada na CSI Yolanda McCleary. Torna-se a chefe do turno da noite após a saída de Grissom. * Warrick Brown (Gary Dourdan): Analista de audiovisuais. Era um CSI de nível 3. Nasceu em Las Vegas a 10 de Outubro de 1971. Era formado em química pela Universidade de Los Angeles (UNLV). Warrick recuperava-se do seu vício do jogo, que era justificado por trabalhar em Las Vegas. Estava jogando quando a nova CSI, Holly Gribbs, foi assassinada no primeiro episódio, e quase perdeu o emprego por tê-la deixado sozinha no local do crime. A amizade e o apoio de Grissom foram uma grande ajuda para que Warrick pudesse vencer o seu vício. Raramente sorria, embora tivesse um grande afeto por Las Vegas. Usava a sua experiência como viciado em jogo para investigar os casos que lhe apareciam. Warrick casou-se na sexta temporada, mas divorciou-se na oitava, temporada na qual é assassinado. * Nick Stokes (George Eads): Analista de fibras. É um CSI de nível 3. Jogava baseball na Universidade e é formado em Justiça Criminal pela Universidade Rice do Texas. Lá nasceu a 18 de Agosto de 1971 e é solteiro. Stokes tem tendência a empatizar com as vítimas e costuma ficar emocionado com certos casos mais facilmente que os seus colegas. Ele também fala fluentemente espanhol, e envolve-se a um nível mais pessoal em casos que envolvem sul-americanos. Nos episódios 5 x 24 e 5 x 25, Perigo a Sete Palmos, ele é sequestrado e enterrado vivo por um homem que queria vingar a filha que havia sido presa por um CSI. De acordo com muitos fans, o episódio foi o melhor da série. No episódio 10 x 01, ele é promovido por Catherine a Supervisor Assistente do turno da noite. * Sara Sidle (Jorja Fox): Análise de Materiais e elementos. É uma CSI nível 3. Nasceu em 16 de Setembro de 1972 e é solteira. Com o assassinato do pai pela própria mãe durante sua infância (O pai de Sara batia na mãe frequentemente e um dia a mãe da Sara esfaqueou-o até à morte) (5ª temporada Ep. 13 "Nesting Dolls"), Sara foi mandada a um orfanato enquanto sua mãe foi presa em um clínica psiquiátrica. Ela se formou em Física Teórica em Harvard e mais tarde recebeu o titulo de Mestre da Universidade de Berkley. Depois da faculdade ela se mudou para São Francisco onde trabalhava com o legista, onde conheceu Grissom e em 2000 foi convidada por ele para ir trabalhar na Criminalística de Vegas. Naquela época já era apaixonada por ele e ele por ela, além disso, eles têm uma boa amizade, que muitas vezes com minuciosos gestos, que parecem ser "amorosos", ja foram motivo de perguntas em um dos casos parados no tribunal. No episódio 23 da segunda temporada é revelado ao público que Grissom e Sara têm uma relação. Após ser raptada no ultimo episódio da sétima temporada e encontrara por seus colegas no season premiere da oitava, aceita o pedido de casamento de Grissom. No entanto, resolve deixar o laboratório e voltar para São Franscico para resolver problemas familiares mal resolvidos, despedindo-se de Grissom com o beijo tão aclamado pelo público. Retorna no 9x01 para o enterro de Warrick e depois na 10 temporada exibida atualmente nos EUA onde reaparece já casada com Grissom. Embora na 10ª temporada ela já não faça mais parte do elenco principal, ela continua fazendo participações especiais e, dos 23 episódios desta temporada, ela aparece em 15.Volta para o elenco principal na 11º temporada thumb|right|280px|[[Las Vegas]] * Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda: Análise de DNA. É um CSI nível 3. Nasceu em 5 de Maio de 1975 e é solteiro. Desde que ganhou seu primeiro kit de química aos sete anos, Greg sabia que queria ser um cientista. Se formou em Química pela Universidade de Berkeley. Integra a equipe que vai a campo oficialmente a partir da 5ª temporada. No episódio 03 x 22, Play With Fire, elefoi atingido por uma explosão que aconteceu no laboratório. Desde a 2ª temporada ele demonstrava querer trabalhar em campo, embora às vezes cometia erros. Alguns bem graves como quando urinou num banheiro da cena do crime no episódio 05 x 01. O personagem vêm crescendo bastante através das temporadas. Antes ele era retratado como um garoto geek louco. Em certos episódios ele chegava a dançar música no meio do laboratório ou do corredor, o que era desaprovado pelo chefe Grissom. Porém, a partir da 5ª temporada, seu personagem começa a ficar mais maduro. * Riley Adams (Lauren Lee Smith: CSI Nível 2. Ex- Agente policial de St.Louis. Ocupou a vaga deixada por Sara Sidle. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no episódio 09 x 03.Sai na 10º temporada * Dr. Raymond "Ray" Langston: (Laurence Fishburne): CSI Nível 2. Ex-palestrante, ajudou os CSIs a resolver um caso com um serial killer. Sua primeira aparição foi no episódio 09 x 09, 19 Down. Seu pai foi um soldado na Guerra da Coréia e foi muito violento durante a sua infância, o que o perturba até hoje. Ele recebeu uma fria recepção de David Hodges, que ainda estava descontente com a saída de Grissom. Seus primeiros dias de trabalho como um CSI foram um pouco difíceis, como é mostrado no 09 x 11. Ele ficou obcecado pelo fato de não conseguir prender o assassino em série Dr. Jekyll, o que foi mostrado no episódio 10 x 22. Na continuação deste, o episódio termina com Ray sendo esfaqueado pelo outro serial killer Nate Haskell. Seu destino é desconhecido e só se saberá no início da 11ª temporada. * Capitão James "Jim" Brass: (Paul Guilfoyle) :Detetive Homicídios :Formação: História, Universidade de Seton Hall :Nasc: 3 de Janeiro de 1951 :Estado civil: Divorciado No colegial, ele se alistou no Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais dos Estados Unidos e fez duas excursões na Guerra do Vietnã. Ele estudou na Universidade de Seton Hall, e obteve uma licenciatura em história. Após a guerra, entrou para a Polícia de Newark. Passou 20 anos trabalhando até se tornar detetive de homicídios em Nova Jersey. Antes de se tornar um detetive de homicídios, ele foi designado para Vice. Enquanto atuava nessa função, ele trabalhou duro para limpar seus serviços, ganhando a inimizade de muitos de seus ex-colegas (e o apelidado de 'Squeaky', como em 'squeaky clean'). Brass, sob pressão, às vezes bebia e procurava esconder o cheiro de álcool no hálito (episódio 4x15, "Early Rollout"). Enquanto sua esposa Nancy estava tendo um caso com o policial Mike O'Toole, Brass estava ocupado com seu próprio caso com outro membro da equipe vice, Annie Kramer, que mais tarde se mudou para Los Angeles e ele foi promovido a capitão. Brass mais tarde tentou justificar dizendo que Nancy que arruinou seu casamento, e não o contrário, e que ela, eventualmente, só queria uma um caso (episódio 5x20, "Hollywood Brass"). Brass foi transferido para fora de Nova Jersey, nos anos de 1990 e chegou a Las Vegas. Ele eventualmente dirigia o departamento de CSI, mais como um administrador e não como um investigador. Mostrando o quanto ele confiava na equipe, Brass afirmou que ele queria a equipe de Gil Grissom investigando os casos. Deu a Grissom plenos poderes, caso acontecese. Essa declaração teve seu peso quando Grissom foi obrigado a decidir se ele passaria ou não por cirurgia quando ele foi baleado em serviço. Brass costumava designar Grissom, como supervisor da equipe de CSI. Após a jovem CSI Holly Gribbs ser assassinada em seu primeiro dia no campo, perdeu sua posição para Grissom. Foi então dada a posição como um detetive de homicídios, servindo como referência para a equipe de CSI e aquele que faz a maioria das prisões e interrogando suspeitos. Ele normalmente anda armado e não gosta muito quando os CSI's se expõem em análise de matérias perigosas, como prender os suspeitos em suas próprias mãos. Ele acompanha os casos de Grissom pelo mesmo não ter sua arma, mesmo em situações apropriadas. No episódio de duas partes "A Bullet Runs Through It", Brass tenta aconselhar Detective Sofia Curtis, que acredita que ela pode ter acidentalmente matado outro policial em um tiroteio caótico com uma gangue de traficantes de drogas. Mais tarde, ele fica atordoado culpado ao perceber que ele foi quem matou o policial. Mais tarde, no enterro do policial, a viúva aproxima, e quando Brass tentou explicar como ele estava arrependido, ela disse a ele que ela sabia que não era culpa dele. Brass tem uma filha distante, Ellie Rebecca Brass, que não é biologicamente sua (ele só descobre depoois da menina crescida). Na verdade, o pai biológico de Ellie é o ex-policial de Nova Jersey, o Oficial Mike O'Toole, que Brass descobriu ter muita sujeira na policia. Ellie trabalha como prostituta em Los Angeles, para a profunda decepção de seu pai. Apesar de seu comportamento rebelde, Brass ainda a ama profundamente, e mantém uma foto dela ainda criança em sua mesa em seu escritório. Quando ele descobre que ela está fazendo uso de drogas, ele continua atrás dela para tentar ajudar numa possível reabilitação, mas a sua relação continua a ser difícil e tensa. Brass é baleado por William Cutler, um suspeito de um homicídio triplo. Quando ele está no hospital em estado grave, na sexta temporada " Way to Go ", Ellie parece mais preocupada com a pensão que seu pai do que com a probabilidade de sobrevivência, já que Brass deu seu poder de representação ao colega e amigo Gil Grissom. Ele é quem autoriza a cirurgia para remoção da bala e salva a vida de Brass. No final desse episódio, Brass é cercado por sua família: a equipe de CSI turno da noite, que acompanhou todas os momentos bem de perto.. No final da sétima temporada de estreia, "Built to Kill, Parte 1," Brass é visto em uma loja de tatuagens, tendo a data da sua nova vida (11 de maio de 2006) tatuado logo abaixo da cicatriz da bala. Brass nunca poderia ser acusado de ser um policial corrupto, já que demonstrou respeito pelas regras em todos os episódios. No episódio "Who and What", crossover com "Whithout a Trace", depois do FBI Jack Malone bater a cabeça de um suspeito na mesa ele se apressa em defendê-lo , dizendo: "Se você quer extradição dele para Gitmo, eu o dou de presente. Mas nesta casa, as regras do jogo são outras". No final da 8 ª temporada, em "For Gedda", Brass diz ao CSI Warrick Brown "Eu espero que você se lembre de como você é sortudo", após o mesmo ser inocentado de uma acusação de assassinato. Warrick é assassinado no final do episódio. Na season premiere da nona temporada, Brass mostra-se culpado por ter dito essas palavras. * Dr. Albert Robbins (Robert David Hall: :Chefe Médico Legista :Formação: Mestre em Química Biológica pela Universidade da Virgínia; PhD em fisiologia pela Universidade Johns Hopkins :Nasc: 19 de Janeiro de 1952 :Estado civil: Casado :Filhos:3 Amigo pessoal de Grissom, durante as necrópsias e análises, consegue de Gil as frases mais comentadas da série, o único a entendê-lo e vice-versa. Ele perdeu as duas pernas e fica implícito que isso aconteceu num acidente durante a investigação de uma cena de crime. Sua primeira aparição foi no episódio 01 x 06, Who Are You?. Ele se torna um personagem principal a partir da 3ª temporada. Quando Warrick foi morto, ele não conseguiu fazer a necropsia do amigo e pediu para o legista do turno do dia,Gary Klausbach,fazer a necropsia. * Archie Johnson (Archie Kao) :Editor de fitas e CDs :Formação: Direito-Universidade de Seton Hall :Nasc: 23 de Setembro de 1971 :Estado civil: Solteiro :Especialidade:Técnico de DVDs,CDs e Fitas K7 :Nível:2 * David Hodges (Wallace Langham) : Técnico de Vestigios Apresenta um humor sarcástico e por isso quase todos o acham irritante. Ele sempre tenta fazer graça para Grissom, mas quase nunca agrada o chefe. Entra pro elenco principal da série na oitava temporada. : * Sofia Curtis (Louise Lombard): :Policial Entrou no episódio "Formalidades". Mais tarde é explicado que apesar de ter se qualificado para tornar-se uma detetive, o xerife atribuiu-a com CSI devido a suas habilidades de laboratório. Devido a uma luta na política do escritório, Conrad Ecklie a retira do turno do dia (episódio "Mea Culpa") para ser integrante do turno da noite, ja que a equipe sofre divisão. Ela pensa em desistir ja que teoricamente a supervisão do turno da manhã deveria ser dela que ja integrava a equipe e não Catherine, sendo convencida por Grissom a ficar, recomeçando a sexta temporada na sua carreira original: trabalhando como detetive da polícia, como sua mãe. Ela inicialmente assumiu uma posição em Boulder City, mas é transferida de volta para Las Vegas no primeiro episódio da sexta temporada. No episódio de duas partes "A Bullet Runs Through It", ela acredita que ela pode ter acidentalmente baleado e morto o adjunto Daniel Bell em uma perseguição com troca de tiros com traficantes de drogas. O tiroteio traz grande ansiedade e estresse emocional, mas a investigação forense, eventualmente, revelou que o capitão Jim Brass foi o atirador acidental (o oficial tinha involuntariamente levantou-se na linha de fogo de Brass). Mais tarde, Curtis fica horrorizada ao descobrir que ela tinha realmente visto uma policial disfarçada morrer na câmara de envenenamento por monóxido de carbono num dos serial killer mais explorados na série. Embora ela tenha reagido com mais tranquilidade do que o incidente com o policial Daniel Bell, ela ainda se sente responsável pela morte da policial (sétima temporada "Monster in the Box"). No início da sétima temporada, Sofia torna-se um membro do elenco principal. Na oitava temporada, com a entrada de David Hodges, interpretado por Wallace Langham no elenco principal, sua personagem passa a ser listada como uma convidada especial. Seu status é desconhecido após o episódio 1 da oitava temporada. Dublagem A série foi dublada no Brasil pelo estúdio paulista Parisi Vídeo.